Rainbowbent
This doesn’t fit on this wikia but going to post anyways. A fan session. Rainbowbent stars 7 girls who play a game and then end up meeting 12 Trolls (all female) so their game would be a all girl session. POINSETTIA: This Troll is a Cherry Blood so she has the lowest blood to ever exist. She doesn’t care and is fine with that. I mean her red blood has fire powers so she has pyrokinesis. She has a Rat for a Lusii. She will look for dead bodies for her Lusus to eat. She hasn’t killed anyone or attempted too. She likes role playing. She’ll go into any role playing. Yes, all kinds of role play. She does like her Lusus. She is morails with a Mint Blood. They have a very healthy morailgance relationship though the Mint Blood can be a bit bigoted at times. She has flushed feelings for a certain Blue Blood. The blueblood however does not have any feelings toward her. She is not in a black relationship with any Troll at the moment and doesn’t plan to be. She is also on the furry fandom (She even has her own fursona which is a lion) and she likes to ship her own friends. She ships herself with the Blueberry Blood. She ships anything yaoi, Yuri and even heterosexual ships. She herself only ships herself with the Blueberry Blood. She has no romantic feelings with any other Troll. Her astrological sign is the Sun. Her weapon of choice are knives at which she is good at. MARIGOLD: This Troll is a Orange Sherbet Troll. She has the second lowest Blood and no this blood color does not come with any powers which sucks. Her Lusus is a Rooster Lusus who she really cares for. She quite nice and cares for her teammates...well some of them. She’s quite worried for her friend Poinsettia. She does like to Vlarp every once in a while. She doesn’t do it much though due to it being dangerous. Which sucks because she had a self insert who she put all her effort into. She is Morails with a Cotton Candy Blood. She has a complicated relationship with a Limeade Blood due to them being the opposites of one another. She seems to be fascinated with being a knight. She doesn’t know why though every time she thinks of it she just gets excited at the thought. Her astrological sign is Pluto. Her weapon of choice is a katana. DAISY: This Troll is a Lemonade Blood. This means she has electrokinesis powers. This Troll is a very disliked Troll. Daisy, while modest and capable she can be a difficult Troll to be around. Daisy seems to have theories all the time. Her theories are very annoying. Ignoring that she seems to have interesting interests. She likes fashion. While the Troll can be annoying for other things it seems she’s really good at making clothing for her teammates and yes even herself. She’s the reason her morail (A Key Lime Pie Blood) has a huge wardrobe of dresses. She also seems to be fascinated with Rainbow Drinkers, Daystalker Beast (werewolves) and Rainbow Eaters (Ghouls). She wants one for herself to kill. She herself imagined herself as a Rainbow Drinker eating her Lusus blood only it didn’t taste like lemonade but rather another yellow liquid. She likes bright colors. Neon colors fascinated her. She also has a thing with emeralds. She does come off as a weird embarrassing mom-like figure too. She used to have a great relationship with Marigold yeah they used to be Matesprites but eventually the relationship didn’t last because of Marigold. She is morails with a Key Lime Blood Troll. She is in a ♠️ with a Grape Blood. Her astrological sign is Ceres. Her weapon is a scythe. TULIP: This Troll is a Key Lime Pie Blood. For this she has the ability to change her blood color and have the powers of that power. With her biological blood color she has mind reading and mind control powers. This Troll is a Vlarper. She is on TEAM MISFORTUNE. They are one of the 3 teams. They are enemies against TEAM SKULL (Which has a Blueberry Blood and a Mint Blood). They’re not much of a threat to TEAM PURGE (Features a Grape and BubblegumBlood). Anyways her and Daisy are brutal. They kill as many Lusus and other Trolls. They’ve only been able to kill up to Blue Raspberry. They have yet to kill a Blueberry or Grape Blood. Tulip needs to feed her Giant Monster Monkey Lusus or other wise it’ll feed on her. She’s been killing Trolls for so many years. She doesn’t regret anything either. She has flushed feelings for the Mint Blood. She’s very obsessed with her. She has pale feelings for a Peach Blood. She has black feelings for the Grape Blood. She seems to be fond of the bubblegum blood but those feelings are as pale as ever. She is interested in the military and military history. She also seems to be fond of magic. She hates science and thinks it’s completely bullshit. She isn’t much fond of Sea Dwellers. She wants to get rid of them. Her Astrological sign is Uranus. Her weapon of choice is a Pink Tyrfing. HELLEBORE: This Troll is a Limeade Blood and is a Sky dweller. Thus she can fly. She is also a mid blood and has plant manipulation powers. Because she’s green she’s quite motherly. She’s one of the nicest characters or rather Trolls in the series. Her Lusus is a flying Goat. She has a great relationship with her Lusus. She likes fairies and fairy tales. She is quite obsessed with them. She also likes good smells (perfume) and loves flowers. Yes, she likes flowers. Her hive is full of plants. Her astrological sign is Earth. Her weapon is a whip. CARNATION: This Troll has Mint Blood. Powers that come with this blood are Empathy. Carnation likes to build Robots so she can have tea parties with them. She also likes good smelling shampoo and perfume, tea parties as mentioned earlier, Unicorns and Archery ��. She is also a Daystalker Beast so she's basically a Troll wereWolf which is a thing in her caste (Mint). She has a collection of good smelling perfumes. They’re located throughout her hive. She just loves good smells. The tea parties she has with the robots she builds. She made Troll bots of her friends only she changed their blood colors. She made Poinsettia with Blue Raspberry Blood, Marigold with Limeade Blood, Daisy with Grape Blood, Tulip with Cotton Candy Blood, Hellebore with Blueberry Blood, Herself with Key Lime Pie Blood, Larkspur with Cherry Blood, Hydrangea with Orange Sherbet Blood, Blue Lotus with Mint Blood, Chrysanthemum with Lemonade Blood, Lily with Bubblegum Blood and Rose with Peach Blood. Why she did this is quite unknown and weird. She has a very huge love for Unicorns. She has unicorn plushies all over her room and she has pictures of unicorns all over her room. She has Unicorn everything. Yes even a Unicorn �� toilet �� she is obsessed with unicorns. Luckily for her her morail a Cherry Blood is in the furry fandom so there’s not much of a difference there. She does quite like Archery ��. She’s very good at it. For being a Mint Blood it’s weird that she is very STRONG. She’s not built or muscular either (Like Equius). She’s just one Strong female but not as strong as a Pink or Purple Bloods. Carnation likes to role play as she is on TEAM DIAMOND with Blue Lotus a Blueberry Blood. Their team is none threatening however there will be instances where they will need to kill which is why they got the least kills. When they do kill they kill lowbloods only as in Cherry, Orange Sherbet, and Lemonade Bloods because they’re easy to kill. Now with her being a Daystalker Beast she can wistand the Alternian sun. She enjoys the rays of the sun which is why she is good friends with Blue Lotus a Rainbow Drinker. She doesn’t turn hairy when transformed into a wolf. She has a tail and ears though. Her eyes will glow a bright yellow and she will turn a dark grey. Carnation is quite a bigot for being in the middle of the hemospectrum. She knows her place as she also expects other to know as well. She is faithful to have a blue blooded morail though she does like her Cherry blooded morail. She seems to like Lily a lot. A little bit too much but that’s ok because Lily is motherly towards Carnation. Carnation astrological sign is Jupiter. Her weapon is a magical wand.